


Scars

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, First Kiss, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Remus, please wait.” Sirius called after Remus, who was pulling on his shirt as he rushed out of their shared dorm room. Sirius continued to follow through the halls calling after him until he spun on his heels and glared at Sirius.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sirius has scars too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

“Remus, please wait.” Sirius called after Remus, who was pulling on his shirt as he rushed out of their shared dorm room. Sirius continued to follow through the halls calling after him until he spun on his heels and glared at Sirius. He pulled him into an empty classroom.

“Leave me alone.” He growled. “I know I’m covered in scars. I don’t need you staring at them.”

“Remus, those aren’t all,’ Sirius dropped to a whisper, “werewolf scars.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he pulled off his shirt and Remus really looked for the first time. Sirius was covered in scars too. Suddenly Remus knew why Sirius didn’t change in the dorm room if anyone else was there, why he never wanted to swim in the lake.

“My father, you?” Sirius asked, trying and failing to sound casual.

“Me too.” Remus admitted, letting out a deep breath.

Sirius pulled Remus into a hug. Two hours later McGonagall sighed as she found the two of them asleep in each others arms on the stone floor. She saw Sirius’s scars and got confirmation to what she already knew and she decided they had enough to deal without the embarrassment of her waking them up. She closed the door quietly behind them and sighed shaking her head. Why did everything have to happen to those two? They were good boys, but they couldn't catch a break.

When Sirius woke up he saw Remus curled up to him, but he didn’t want to scramble away and reassert his non-existant heterosexuality. He kissed Remus’s head lightly.

“Kiss me properly.” Remus mumbled as he looked into Sirius’s eyes. “I know you’re bent for me. I’m bent for you. Just kiss me.” So Sirius did.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
